


Invaluable Partner

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, PMD AU, brine cave, ellipses abuse galore, i needed to live up to my tumblr url, it's about time someone wrote an au where chatot died, it's so long I had to split it into TWO PARTS, look the first of these games apparently first came out in 2007, serious injury, this is quite possibly the longest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: PMD AU where Chatot died in Brine Cave.I had to do it to 'em.





	Invaluable Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I haven’t actually played the game with the team in this game. Usually my team consists of a skitty and some other Pokémon. However, I have used both Treecko and Pikachu before. But I don’t remember how Treecko plays, and I used Pikachu in super. So if I have anything wrong battle wise, I apologize.   
> Also I made Kabutops a female in this story, because I think (unless you count Mesprit) the Froslass you fight in the after game story might be the only female boss in the entire game. I could be wrong, but there’s still a very large gap between male bosses and female bosses.   
> (This was supposed to a one-shot, but oops! Too long.)

D

R

 I

  P

D

R

 I

  P

D

R

 I

  P

Folding in on himself, Pikachu’s eyes kept darting around the dark, damp dungeon. It seemed as though each drop of water that fell from the ceiling echoed throughout the floor. Sending chills down his spine. Usually being with Vera made Pikachu feel better, as if he could take on anything in the world. But… having Team Skull steal his Relic Fragment, the key they needed to get to the Hidden Land and prevent the Planet’s Paralysis… 

Pikachu took a glance towards his partner, Vera’s face void of any emotion, as per usual. And yet, Pikachu knew that she was worried. Who wouldn’t be, in her footprints? After all, Vera’s reason for being there at all was to prevent the Planet’s Paralysis, and now the one thing that would lead to that goal she couldn’t even remember having was gone…

Though, that worry also could be about Chatot. After all he had run (flew?) off alone in a dungeon with a group of horrific bandits that could appear at any moment. Who knew if he would be okay? 

“Hey, Pikachu?”

“Hmm?”

Vera looked back at him, giving him what could only be described as a forced smile. She pointed forward, “I think we’ve reached the end.”

Following her finger, Pikachu caught sight of the strangely out of place, and yet somehow still looking like it belonged, staircase. 

The two teammates looked at each other, and with silent nods that needed nothing else to be said they headed towards the staircase. Pikachu taking extra care to not slip down the stairs. (Again.)

Vera was so lucky she didn’t have to worry about that.

At the end of the staircase they reached what looked to be an empty room. It was a lot darker than any of the other rooms they had come across before, with Pikachu having trouble adjusting to the new light.

“Looks like you were right.” Pikachu said as hesauintedhis eyes in hope that that would help his eyesight. “That pattern the Guildmaster and Chatot saw has to be around here somewhere.”

“And the bandits.” Vera reminded, her bright yellow eyes peering around in the darkness. 

“Right…” Pikachu chuckled, his cheek pouches were beginning to spark as they tended to do when he was nervous. He hoped Vera wouldn’t notice, but that was doubtful.

“Hey, Pikachu?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you smell that?”

Frowning, Pikachu sniffed the air. While faint, he definitely could catch a whiff of something that didn’t fit in a damp cave. Something… familiar.

“It smells like… Team Skull.” 

Pikachu and Vera glanced towards each other for a moment before running off. Both going on all fours to increase their speed as they followed the scent.

When they reached the next door they wished they hadn’t.

It was Team Skull, as expected. But the two had never seen the Team like this before. Even when they had defeated Koffing and Zubat, in what felt like an eternity ago (but was really only a few months) the two had gotten up right away with the threat of revenge hanging in the air.

This… this was something Pikachu and Vera wouldn’t even wish on Dusknoir.

Zubat was laying in a puddle of water, face down. His right wing was being weighed down by a rock, unable to free itself from the imprisonment. While his other was snapped over his back, resting atop the rock on his other one. From the looks of it, Pikachu and Vera doubted he would ever be able to fly again.

And yet… he looked the least injured of the trio.

The best way to describe Koffing’s condition would be to describe him as looking like a balloon. A balloon that had a hole poked into it. And after more than half of the air had leaked out someone had taken a piece of used tape and put it over the hole to fix it. He too was lying in a puddle of water. The two could only guess that whatever injury that caused Koffing to deflate was located in the water since they could see bubbles forming in it that weren’t present in Zubat’s. 

And Skuntank… While Zubat and Koffing were lying in pools of water, Skuntank was lying in a pool of his own blood. His breathing was raspy, and… liquidly in a way Pikachu and Vera did not want to think about. His eyes were glazed over in pain, while one of his front paws was in a direction it was not supposed to be in. His other was tucked close to his body, most likely to put pressure on one of his wounds. But the worst thing? The worst thing was his tail. It laid limp besides his body, and at the base you could see that it was attached to Skuntank by a  _ thread.  _

Pikachu turned away from the horror as the apples and oran berries he had during the dungeon met the floor. Vera, on the other hand couldn’t take her eyes off of them. Her eyes filled with the same horror that filled them when Dusknoir had revealed the truth about her and Grovyle.

Pikachu looked back, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Sk-Skuntank?”

“Chaw… haw… haw…” Even Skuntank’s signature laugh sounded strained and pained. “So… you’ve caught up…”

“Was… Did the bandit’s do this to you?” Pikachu asked, as he slowly made his way towards Skuntank.

“So you knew about those guys? Would’ve been nice to know… Not that you would’ve told us. Chaw… haw… haw…”

Pikachu shook his head, “Do you guys need any help?”

“Pikachu…” Vera warned, “We don’t-“

“Chaw… haw… haw…” Skuntank coughed, some blood trickling past his muzzle. “After all we’ve done to you… You still have the heart to be worried about us?”

“Of course.” Pikachu answered. “You might have caused us problems in the past, but… Even I can’t be angry with you when you’re hurt.

“One of these days that heart of yours is going to get you in trouble, Pikachu.” Skuntank mumbled, shaking his head a bit. “Besides… you don’t need to worry about us… Just shortly after those bandits attacked us, that pompous  _ Chatot  _ came in.”

“Chatot?” Pikachu’s eyes widened. He had almost forgotten about Chatot.

“Oh, he gave us a few choice words alright. A vicious tongue lashing before he went on his merry little way. Those things he said to us…” Skuntank closed his eyes. “I’m still seeing red. That’s why we’re going to live.” Skuntank’s eyes opened and stared into Pikachu’s as a flash of life lit them up. “We have to live… In order to get our revenge on that puny little bird.”

“Sassing someone back to life…” Vera mused. “That sounds like Chatot, alright.”

“You… you say you’re saved…” Pikachu started, “But you still look like you’re in a lot of pain… It doesn’t feel right to just leave you guys…”

As he spoke, Skuntank’s paw that he had tucked tucked against his body moved. Pikachu and Vera were only able to catch a glimpse of something grey before Skuntank flicked his paw. Sending the item flying, coming to a halt against Pikachu’s feet.

“My relic fragment!” Pikachu exclaimed.

“Oops… my paw slipped.” Skuntank said. “Looks like that Pikachu’s going to get his treasure back.”

“Skuntank…” And despite the situation, Pikachu couldn’t help but let a small smile spread on his face. He bent down and picked his Relic Fragment up. He looked up towards the poison/dark type, his smile melting away as he once more looked at his once enemy. “But-“

“There’s no point in worrying about us.” Skuntank interrupted. “You have something much more pressing to deal with.”

“Chatot.” Vera said, shifting on her feet as she clutched at their treasure bag.

“He went on ahead… Probably chasing after those bandits. If they were able to do this much damage to  _ three  _ of us, who knows what they’d be able to do to him…” As he spoke Skuntank’s brow furrowed with worry. That was worrying in itself.

“Right!” Pikachu slipped his relic fragment into the treasure bag, giving one last look towards Team Skull. “You guys get out of here, okay? We better be seeing you back in Treasure Town when we get back!”

And with those words, Pikachu and Vera ran off. Leaving the injured Team Skull members behind them with hope that they would be okay.

 

* * *

 

The longer they ran, more worry and panic began building up in Pikachu’s chest. After seeing the state of Team Skull, the electric mouse was absolutely terrified of the enemies he and Vera were going to have to fight. And knowing that Chatot was alone with them out and about… 

Sure Chatot wasn’t exactly the easiest Pokémon to get along with, and yeah he was still bitter about the perfect apples… 

But that didn’t mean Pikachu wanted him to die.

So it was a huge relief to him and Vera when they entered another room and found Chatot. Alive, and uninjured.

Hearing them enter, Chatot’s head snapped towards them. His expression briefly being a combination of what Pikachu could only describe as relief and fear, before settling back into his usual combination of disappointment and irritation.

“Hey you, Pikachu, Treecko. Be careful!” He looked back around as the two cautiously made their way towards him. “I gave chase to them, but I lost them in here. They could be anywhere.”

“Are you sure?” Pikachu asked as he and Vera walked past their superior. “There doesn’t look like there’s anywhere to hide.

“This room is completely empty.” Vera agreed, “Maybe they are already ahead of us. It would make sense. If they saw the relic fragment then they would kn-“

“Pikachu! Treecko! Be careful, they’re above us!”

“Wha…?” Pikachu and Vera began to look back towards Chatot. Confusion on their face as they caught sight of him staring straight up at the ceiling.

However that confusion turned to surprise soon after as three Pokémon suddenly dropped down right in front of the two.

“I am Kabutops!” The middle, and obvious leader cried, the scythes on her arms flashing.

“And we’re the Omastar brothers!” The other two announced.

“This is our territory! All trespassers will be taught a lesson they will  _ never  _ forget!”

The trio began to attack, and Pikachu flinched away. Closing his eyes as he prepared himself for the pain that was sure to come.

But… that pain never came. 

Pikachu cautiously cracked one eye open, glancing over towards Vera.

She was stiff. Mouth slightly agape as her wide, terrified eyes staring forward. Thankfully she was uninjured, but Pikachu didn’t understand why she looked so terrified.

Until he turned his attention back towards the enemies and instantly understood.

Despite the fact he had been behind them a moment before, Chatot had somehow moved in front of them. And unlike him and Vera, Chatot most certainly was  _ not  _ okay. 

His entire body was shaking from the strain of trying to stay conscious and standing, as well as the pain he most certainly must have been feeling. His feathers were completely soaked, and his right wing was limp. From his point of view, Pikachu couldn’t really seem any of the damage that was done, but he could see the beginning of a deep gash starting from the point where Chatot’s injured wing was connected from the rest of his body. And while he couldn’t see it too well, from the looks of it the only thing that was keeping him standing was his other wing that was taking most of the weight of his body. 

“Chatot!” Pikachu called, finding himself completely frozen in place. He wanted to move, to take out those three bandits with quick thunderbolt, but he couldn’t… For some reason his body refused to listen, and all he could do was stare ahead in horror at what was taking place. 

“Heh… Look at that…” The Kabutops chuckled, amusement shining in her eyes as blood dripped off of one of her scythes. “That little  _ hero  _ went and shielded his buddies. That’s not exactly what I would call  _ smart. _ ” 

Pikachu flinched, biting his lip as he waited for Chatot’s reaction to that. After all of his talk about being smart, and the “head of intelligence” of the Guild. It would be just like Chatot to go on a rant about how smart he was at a time like this.

“Say…” While Chatot was attempting to keep his voice as even as possible, Pikachu could pick out a slight waiver to it. “Say what you will about m-me. B-but these two are our most prized re-recruits. And… And I  _ won’t  _ let you harm them!” As he said that, Chatot attempted to stand up a little straighter. But as he did so, his body’s shaking became even more vicious. 

As stubborn as Chatot was, he was certain to collapse at any moment.

“Hey… boss…” The omastar on the left whispered, leaning towards his leader. “Haven’t we seen this  _ hero  _ before?”

“I think you’re right,” the other one agreed. “In fact, I’m pretty sure he pulled the exact same stunt the first time too.”

“Hmpf,” Kabutops scoffed, a twinkle of recognition shining in her eyes as she stared straight into Chatot’s. “So this is the  _ second  _ time he’s done this?” 

Pikachu and Vera shared a glance with each other.  _ Second?  _ And guessing from the barely audible, but very confused squawk that left Chatot’s beak, he had no idea what they were talking about either. 

“Well,” The Kabutops shrugged the conversation off, “First time, second time… It doesn’t really matter does it? All it means is that  _ this one  _ is a bit harder to take down than I thought. But no one can stay standing forever.” She smirked, lifting one of her arms before she brought it down. Using the flat of her blade to knock Chatot to the side. He let out a pained squawk as he landed, before becoming completely still.

“Chatot!” Pikachu called, breaking out of his frozen state to try and run for him, only to be stopped as one of the omastar tackled him. “Gah!”

Shaking off the blow, Pikachu turned towards the enemies who were nearing him and Vera. They had a vicious glint in their eyes as they neared the two young explorers. Pikachu gulped, looking nervously towards his partner.

Vera, however, didn’t look nervous in the slightest. She was instead in that battle pose Pikachu was so used to seeing, her yellow eyes met Pikachu’s black, and he nodded. They needed to take these Pokémon out, and fast.

And, luckily for them, they were at the avantage this time. 

The only thing the bandits would have had on the two was the surprise of the attack. But he and Vera now knew they were coming.

And they also knew that these rock/water types were weak to electric and grass moves. 

“Aim for the Omastar!” Vera advised, as she directed her attention for the one nearest to her. “We’ll take Kabutops on together!”

“Right!” 

Pikachu got on all fours, raising his tail as he glared towards the omastar near him. His cheek pouches sparking with electricity. 

“Your sacrifice won’t be in vain, Chatot.” Pikachu whispered to himself as he began to pull himself to his two hind legs. The sparks coming from his cheeks intensifying as he changed up his most powerful attack.

Static filled the air as Pikachu unleashed his thunderbolt, hitting the omastar before it dared make another attack. The strange, tentacled Pokémon flew back, collapsing near a body of water. Sparks still flying off its body as it laid still.

Pikachu smirked, nodding his head in satisfaction as he looked towards Vera who took out the remaining omastar with a well aimed energy ball.

The two grinned at each other, before turning towards Kabutops.

Disbelief shone in her eye as she glanced back and forth between her two companions before she shook her head.

“Pathetic.” she sneered, taking a step forward as she raised her blood stained blade. Pikachu flinched at the sight of how red it was, knowing whose blood it was that stained it. He felt like he was going to be sick again, but he shook it off.

He couldn’t be weak now. One sign of weakness and he wouldn’t be much help in defeating the Kabutops. And if he got too hurt… Vera would have to run off to the Hidden Land alone with Grovyle. And while it might be selfish, Pikachu didn’t want that to happen. He might convince her to go back to the future with him after all, and Pikachu didn’t want to lose his best friend. 

Kabutops made the first move, aiming for Pikachu with that disgusting blade of hers. Pikachu ducked under it, spinning around as he began to charge up his lightning bolt once more. 

He looked over towards Vera, who was hunching in on herself. Preparing to use mega drain on this disgusting excuse for a Pokémon. He looked over towards Vera, and they shared a nod and a smile.

“It’s time Kabutops…” Vera began, “For you-”

“To meet your Destiny!” Pikachu finished, using their own team name as a battle cry as they let loose their attacks.

Kabutops let out a shriek as their moves critically hit her. 

“Im… Impossible!” She cried as she collapsed, her body jerking with the electricity flowing through her. “I can’t lose!”

“Yes you can.” Vera said, as she and Pikachu stood tall against their enemy. “We just proved that.”

Their enemy growled, her body straining as she attempted to get to her feet. She glared at the two of them, but everyone knew that there was no way she or the omastars would be able to try and attack anyone anytime soon.

“Fine…” she growled, “You can have your victory…” her eyes swept over them, before they landed on an area off to the side. A victorious smirk forming, “But it won’t feel like one for long…”

“Wha-”

Quicker than they would expect, the Kabutops rushed past them, both of the Omastars shaking of the attacks put on them as all three jumped into one of the pools that were in the room. 

Pikachu watched the water until the ripples vanished, confusion settling on his face. Not even looking away when he felt Vera leave him. 

“Chatot!”

Oh. Right!

Pikachu spun around, racing after Vera as they came to a stop at Chatot’s side. 

“Ch-Chatot?” Pikachu questioned, reaching out for him. He had never seen Chatot so still before… And considering how animated Chatot usually was it was quite worrying. The only proof that he was still alive at all was the gasps he was making that could barely count as breathing.

“We… We need to flip him over.” Vera mumbled, reaching a shaking hand out towards their fallen superior. 

“How do we do it without hurting him more?” Pikachu asked, holding out his paws helplessly. 

“I… I don’t think we can.” Vera admitted. “But we need to… All of his injuries are on his front… We can’t treat them if he’s face down.”

“Can we treat them at all?” Pikachu asked. “We haven’t been trained to treat injuries this serious! We could make them worse!”

“We don’t have a choice.” Vera said, grabbing Chatot’s uninjured shoulder. “If we don’t do anything he’ll  _ die. _ ” She gave Pikachu a shaking smile, leaning down towards Chatot to whisper a quick, “I’m sorry.” Before she flipped him over as gently as possible. Despite her best efforts Chatot still let out a pained cry that caused both of them to wince. His eyelids scrunching up even more than they had been before.

“I… I’ll be right back.” Pikachu whispered as he looked at the full extents of Chatot’s injuries for the first time. Before Vera could say anything, Pikachu stumbled to his feet. Reaching the nearest water pool he let out the last of the contents in his stomach. 

“How… how can you stand to look at this?” Pikachu whispered as he returned. His eyes sweeping over Chatot’s body. 

If he hadn’t met Chatot before he would never have been able to guess that he didn’t actually have any red feathers. His chest and stomach were completely covered in blood. Making the usually vibrant yellow and green colors a disgusting color of rust. And his wing… Well, one good thing was that at least Chatot usually did things left-winged.

“I don’t know.” Vera answered as she began to dig through their bag for anything that might help. “Maybe I’ve seen stuff like this before in the future? Grovyle said we barely got a glimpse on how bad it is there.” She pulled out an oran berry. “Do you think this will work?” 

“I’m not sure if he’ll be able to eat anything. That cut looks awfully deep…”

“I know.” Vera muttered, “But if we crush it up we can use it as a salve…” She frowned, before reaching into the bag and pulled out a defense scarf they had found while exploring. She held it out towards Pikachu. “Get this wet for me… preferably from one of the pools that you didn’t puke in.”

“Right.”

Pikachu took the scarf, leaving Vera to rummage through their bags for more berries and scarves. As he walked he looked down towards the blue fabric his grip around it tightening.

Get it wet. Bring it back. Get it wet. Bring it back.

Pikachu dipped the scarf in the nearest, puke free, pool of water. Pulling it out, he wringed out the water. As he did so he glanced over towards Vera who was hunched over Chatot’s body. Having abandoned her quest for oran berries in favor of pressing her hands down on Chatot’s wounds. He shuddered, standing up with the dampened scarf.

“Here…” he said, holding it out towards Vera.

The human turned Treecko took the scarf with a soft smile. Before she began the impossible task of cleaning the blood and dirt away from Chatot’s wounds.

“I… I think this will probably get infected…” Vera mumbled. “Why did he have to have feathers?”

“Could we… I dunno… pluck them?” Pikachu suggested.

“I think he’s already in more than enough pain.” Vera answered. “Besides all we’re doing is trying to fix this enough that he’ll live to get professional treatment.”

The horrible silence that followed these types of things began to fill the air as Vera gave up in her attempt to clean Chatot’s wounds. Choosing instead to crush the oran berries she found to smear over his wounds in hope that the healing berries would be able to help an injury like this one. 

“Uh… you know…” Pikachu began, wanting to do anything to ease the tension. “I think the Guildmaster’s going to kill us.”

Vera looked up at him. Pikachu attempted to grin at her and despite herself a small smile pulled at Vera’s lips.”

“Why am I killing you?”

The two shrieked. Panicked looks on both of their faces as they glanced towards the room’s entrance to find one of the last people they would have wanted to see in this circumstance.

“G-Guildmaster!” Pikachu stuttered, watching as their very large and very pink boss walked towards them. His eyes were darting around the room.

He hadn’t noticed yet.

“Grovyle!” Vera called, and Pikachu felt a pang of jealousy fill his body at the relief in her voice. After his talk with Grovyle he knew that the grass type wasn’t planning on taking Vera away from him, but… He still couldn’t help but feel like they were going to lose her. But any attention that Pikachu had for the newcomers instantly vanished as he felt something shift.

He glanced down, eyes wide with surprise as he caught Chatot moving. His eyes slowly squinting open with the same glazed look that Skuntank had.

“G… Gui…”

“CHATOT!”

Pikachu felt himself being slightly knocked over to the side as the Guildmaster practically flew over to him. His eyes even wider than usual in his horrified panic. He held out his paws uselessly, as they hesitantly hovered over Chatot’s form.

It was terrifying… Seeing their usually carefree and happy Guildmaster look so lost and scared. 

Pikachu could feel Grovyle come up behind him. Hovering awkwardly at the edge of the scene. And he glanced back at the grass type, any jealous thoughts melting away when he caught sight of how worried Grovyle looked. There was something admirable for someone to feel for a Pokémon they had never met before.

“Guild…” Chatot’s feverish eyes darted around as he attempted to find where Wigglytuff was. The Guildmaster leaned over him, his arms gently wrapping around his limp form as the Guildmaster brought him closer. Holding him gentler than he would even hold a perfect apple. 

“Chatot…” The Guildmaster mumbled as he looked down at his injured friend. “Chatot… I…”

“Oh my gosh! Grovyle!”

“Wha… GROVYLE?!”

Everyone flinched at the very unexpected (and loud) voice which could only belong to one person.

Vera, Pikachu, and Grovyle looked back as the remaining members of the Wigglytuff’s Guild piled into the room.

“I thought you told them the truth?” Grovyle whispered, glaring at the shocked guild members.

“We did.” Vera answered, very confused over their reactions. 

“What is  _ he  _ doing here?” Dugtrio demanded as he glared back at the grass type. He positioned himself in front of Diglett. Which would’ve been cute… in a different circumstance…

“That’s enough!”

All bickering from the guild members stopped as they directed their attention towards Wigglytuff. Who didn’t even spare them a single glance.

“That’s not important right now…” 

Confused, the group began to come closer. Curious about what was making their Guildmaster upset. It didn’t take too long before one just so happened to be at the best angle to see what was up.

“Hey hey! Chatot is down!” Corphish realized, which caused all of the guild members to rush forward as they realized what was going one’d .

“By golly… he’s hurt…” Bidoof sniffed.

Pikachu scooted closer towards the Guildmaster so that the other guild members could squeeze into the lopsided circle they were forming.

Wigglytuff ignored them, having gotten them to stop freaking out over Grovyle he chose to now direct all of his attention to where it really mattered.

“Chatot… Are… are you okay?”

Well… the answer to that was kind of obvious. But Pikachu figured the Guildmaster could be cut some slack for it, all things considered. 

“I… I’m fine…” Chatot choked out, “H-hale and hearty… As you can see.” He paused, “It’s just…  _ embarrassing.  _ To be taken down by the same enemies…  _ again. _ ”

“I wouldn’t exactly call what happened embarrassing.” Pikachu said, “You saved our lives.” 

Wigglytuff nodded, “Last… Last time we were here… You were knocked out right away, so you probably don’t remember it. But last time we were here, those bandits came out of nowhere… If you hadn’t shielded me from their attack I would’ve been killed. I owe you my life, Chatot.” 

“R-Really?”

“Really,” The Guildmaster gave Chatot a shaky smile, tears rolling down his face. “Chatot… You are my invaluable partner.”

Chatot smiled, “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that… Wigglytuff…”

As soon as Chatot said that, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body becoming completely limp in Wigglytuff’s arms.

“Chatot…? Chatot!” Wigglytuff’s eyes widened, as he leaned over his friend. Terror taking over him as he thought the worst. “Chatot, wake up!”

Like a domino effect, all of the other guild members began to panic as well. It was unnerving, to see the Guildmaster so panicked and distraught compared to how he usually was. 

While everyone was panicking, Grovyle moved so that he was in front of the guildmaster. Reaching forward to press his claws against Chatot’s neck.

“He’s still alive.” Grovyle announced, causing everyone to go silent once more. “He might still have time, but he’ll need to be brought back to your Guild immediately.”

“Right!” Pikachu said, “We should go hurry ba-”

“No.” 

Pikachu faltered, as Wigglytuff interrupted what he was saying. His voice seemingly echoing throughout the cave they were all in. 

“We will bring him back.But you, Treecko, and Grovyle need to go on. The pattern that matches your relic fragment is in the next room. You three must go on, and prevent the planet’s paralysis.”

“B-but.” 

Wigglytuff shook his head. “If you don’t go on… Then Chatot’s shielding you here would’ve been for nothing. You  _ have  _ to go.”

“The Guildmaster is right, Pikachu.” Vera said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We have no choice.”

PIkachu sighed, before nodding. “Right…” He looked up at the rest of the guild, memorizing each of their faces. “We’ll go on, and stop the planet’s paralysis! I promise you, we will!”

“Of course you will!” Sunflora smiled, pressing her leaf arms together.

“We believe in you! Yup, yup!” Bidoof nodded encouragingly.

Pikachu, Vera, and Grovyle broke away from the group, and walked towards the doorway leading to the end of the dungeon, and the pattern that would bring them to the Hidden Land. The two members of Team Destiny paused in the doorway, giving one last look towards their guild, before heading off to their next adventure. Wigglytuff’s cry of, “Good luck!” following them as they ventured forth.

 

* * *

 

As much as Wigglytuff hated to admit it, things weren’t looking good. He had exhausted the Guild’s medical supplies, doing anything and everything he could to make sure that Chatot would be okay. That he would eventually wake up. And yet… even now, hours after they had returned to the Guild. He couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t enough.

But… it  _ had _ to be. 

Chatot was stubborn, and very set in his ways. Even years ago, when this happened the first time… The odds of Chatot coming out of that attack alive were low. But with the help of Lapras, he had defied the odds and survived. 

The thought that Chatot might not make it through this time… With all he knew about his most invaluable partner, the very idea seemed ridiculous. 

No. Chatot would survive. Chatot  _ had  _ to survive. He was the strongest, and most amazing Pokémon that Wigglytuff ever had the honor of getting to know. So he would be able to get through this.

(Because Wigglytuff needed him to get through this.)

_ (Because Wigglytuff needed him.) _

“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!”

Wigglytuff glanced towards the door as little Diglett’s voice somehow managed to get through all the way into his office.

“WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?”

Wigglytuff (and Chatot) had theorized that Loudred’s voice could be heard all the way at the hotspring.

“The footprint is… the… the footprint… PIKACHU!” 

All at once Wigglytuff could hear a large commotion coming outside of his office. 

“It seems like Pikachu and Treecko have returned.” Wigglytuff mused, looking over towards Chatot. 

Despite how much he complained about Loudred’s loudness, Chatot hadn’t even stirred during the entire footprint identifying process.

Wigglytuff knew that he had to go greet Pikachu and Treecko. He was their Guildmaster after all. It was his job to congratulate a team on a job well done, but… he didn’t want to leave Chatot.

He glanced back towards the door, before looking back at Chatot.

It would only be for a few minutes. 

If Chatot had been awake he probably would’ve been fighting the Guildmaster right about now. Wanting to go greet them, just to make sure both of them were alive and well. 

Wigglytuff gave his friend a sad smile. As much as Chatot hated to admit it, he really did care for all of their recruits.

Perhaps a bit too much, considering the condition he was in. 

Reaching down, Wigglytuff rested a paw against Chatot’s neck. Feeling the slow, but thankfully still there, thump of his pulse. 

“It will only be a few minutes.” Wigglytuff promised. “I’ll be right back, okay Friendly Friend?”

Chatot didn’t respond.

Wigglytuff gave his partner one last smile, before leaving his office, and climbing the ladder.

Reaching the top, Wigglytuff left the Guild’s tent. The members standing in front of the opening moving to the side to make way for him.

Standing before the guild was Pikachu, but he wasn’t acting like the Pikachu they had all grown to know.

He was folded in on himself, eyes planted firmly on the ground. His tail laying limp on the ground next to him. He was shaking, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Pikachu was most certainly nothing like he had been hours before. He looked depressed, stunned…

_ Alone. _

“Pikachu?” Wigglytuff questioned as he took a step towards the electric mouse. How he wished Chatot was there… Chatot would’ve already asked the unsaid question that was hanging in the air. The question no one wanted to ask. And unfortunately, it looked like it fell on Wigglytuff to ask it.

“Where’s Treecko?”

As soon as the words left Wigglytuff’s mouth, those unshed tears became shed tears. As Pikachu began to sob, his wails loud and heartbreaking. Many of the guild members jumped in shock, taking a step back in surprise. All, except Bidoof, who had actually walked forward. Hesitantly placing a paw upon Pikachu’s arm.

“Pikachu?”

“She… V-Vera… she’s  _ gone! _ ” Pikachu sobbed, turning towards Bidoof as he threw his arms around his fellow recruit. Sobbing into Bidoof’s neck, as the plump mouse Pokémon began rubbing his back comfortingly. “When we stopped the planet’s paralysis we erased the future… We erased  _ her! _ ” 

“Treecko… no…” Sunflora whispered, covering her horrified face with her leaf arms. 

“You… you’re kidding… Right?” Loudred asked. Wigglytuff had never heard him be so quiet before. It was… unnerving. 

“Hey, hey. I know this might not be the time… But we should probably move this conversation.” Corphish interrupted, glancing down towards the hill. 

“Right. I don’t think we want any unnecessary Pokémon sticking their noses into this conversation.” Croagunk agreed. 

And so the Guild made their way back inside. With Pikachu only letting go of Bidoof long enough for the two of them to make it down the ladder, before latching onto him once more. 

Everyone stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“Hey… umm… Pikachu?” Chimecho started. “If you want… Sunflora and I have space in our room if you want to stay there for awhile. Since…”

Pikachu sniffed, pulling his head away from Bidoof to look towards the Guild’s chef. He gave her a watery smile. “Y-yeah… That… that would be nice.”

“Great! Sunflora and I will prepare a bed for you.” Chimecho said. She and Sunflora took off. Not that anyone could blame them. The Guild had never lost a member like this before. Sure, there had been many hopeful explorers who were unable to handing the intense training. But losing any to death, or… whatever you could call what happened to Treecko? He and Chatot had always made sure that something like that would never happen.

…

_ Chatot.  _

Wigglytuff looked over towards his door. He had already been away from his friend a lot longer than he had expected. He looked towards the distraught guild members. Would it be selfish of him to check on Chatot? 

Wigglytuff cleared his throat, “I… I’ll be right back. I need to go check on Chatot.” He muttered, not entirely knowing if any of the recruits had noticed. All too busy dealing with Pikachu, and the grief of losing Treecko. 

Closing the door to his office behind him, Wigglytuff paused. Closing his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. Shaking off his nervous, Wigglytuff made his way down the short hallway before he entered the room that was his office. 

“Sorry about that, Chatot,” He smiled apologetically towards his partner. “I didn’t expect that would take as long as it did.” 

Chatot didn’t need to know about Treecko… Not now. 

“I’m probably going to have to leave you again soon,” he continued, as he took a seat next to Chatot, reaching a paw out to feel at his neck. It was like a safety neck for him. Having Chatot be so still felt so… unnatural. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the proof that Chatot was still alive drumming against his paw. “Guildmaster duties and all…” He chuckled, as he searched.

And searched.

And searched.

“...”

“Chatot?”

No response.

“Chatot…” Wigglytuff chuckled nervously, his voice cracking as panic began to seep in. “You’re scaring me.”

It… it was his paws. That had to be it. That’s why he couldn’t find Chatot’s pulse. His paws just weren’t as sensitive as fingers tended to be. All he needed to do was get one of the guild members who actually had paws to look for it. They would find a pulse, and everything would be okay.

Chatot would be okay.

He  _ had  _ to be okay. 

“I’ll… I’ll be right back.” Wigglytuff choked as he hurried to his feet. “I promise, it’ll just take a second. I’ll be right back.” 

Wigglytuff hurried towards his door, throwing it open. “Croagunk!” He flinched as how panicked his voice sounded, especially since all of the recruits that were still in the main room instantly looked over to them. 

Wigglytuff gave them a smile, hoping that that would save face.

“Yes, Guildmaster?” One of the the guilds oldest (and creepiest) recruits said as he walked over towards Wigglytuff. That creepy (and seemingly permanent) grin still on his face.

“I need your help with something.” Wigglytuff said, “It will only take a minute.”

Croagunk nodded, “I’m at your demand.” 

Wigglytuff stepped aside and Croagunk entered his office, before he began leading him towards the room. He paused for a moment when they entered, not entirely sure it he wanted to go through with this. 

He wasn’t entirely sure he would like the answer Croagunk would give him.

“So what do you need me to do?” Croagunk asked, his eyes looking pretty much everywhere in the room except at where Chatot was laying. 

“I… I need you to check Chatot’s pulse.” Wigglytuff said, giggling nervously. “My paws… they’re not well suited for that type of thing.”

Croagunk stared at Wigglytuff for a moment, his eyes seemingly searching for something before he nodded. “Of course.”

Wringing his paws nervously, Wigglytuff kept his eyes trained on Croagunk as the poison/fighting type knelt down next to Chatot. Pressing one blank and one orange finger against the side of his neck as he began searching.

And searching.

And searching.

It seemed like an eternity to Wigglytuff as he watched Croagunk feel around for a pulse. The smile on his face fading the longer it took. Until he finally let his hand fell, his eyes meeting Wigglytuff’s.

And Wigglytuff’s world ended. 

“N-no…” He shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. “No. No. No. Nonononononononono.” He pressed his ears against the side of his face, repeating that one word over and over, until it had lost any meaning it might have had. 

“Guildmaster…”

“Ch-Chatot…” Wigglytuff moaned, stumbling forward. Croagunk stood, taking a few steps back as Wigglytuff collapsed next to his friend. Wigglytuff reached out for him, taking the limp body into his arms. He was cold…

When did he become so cold?

Wigglytuff raised his best friend closer to him, pressing a large ear against the bandaged feathers. Straining to hear something… anything… 

But he got nothing. 

“Chatot, please!” Wigglytuff begged, pulling Chatot away from his ears. Looking down at the tiny body that he held. Had Chatot always been that small? Sure he certainly was one of the shortest members, only being taller than Diglett, but surely he couldn’t be that small. 

“G-Guildmaster…”

Wigglytuff  looked over towards Croagunk, who was staring down at him with fear filled eyes. Wigglytuff couldn't even think of a time before when Croagunk had shown this much emotion. (Well, except for earlier. When Pikachu told them about Treecko.)

“Croagunk…” Wigglytuff paused, looking back down at Chatot. “Let’s... “ he didn’t want to say it… He really didn’t want to say it. “Let’s keep this between us, okay?” He looked back towards Croagunk with a strained smile. “Just tell them that I needed information about a item for a friend, okay? Everyone… Everyone’s still upset about Treecko. I… They need time to m-” Wigglytuff paused, taking a deep breath. “They need time to mourn her before they find out about… about this. Okay?”

Croagunk nodded, effortlessly putting on that same creepy smile he always had. Wigglytuff shuddered, was hiding his emotions that easy for him? 

“Of course, Guildmaster. I’ll be taking my leave.”

Wigglytuff nodded, looking back towards Chatot. He waited until he heard the sound of his door close before he began to sob. Clutching Chatot as close to his body as he could, as he sat there.

Feeling so utterly helpless for the first time in his life.


End file.
